FORCED LOVE
by Kyoya The King1
Summary: Roy x Ed yaoi what will happen when sex comes before love will it be a happily after ever or a nightmare that hurts all involved in twisting there hopes on love. just remember "There's no such thing as a painless lesson-they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary."
1. Chapter 1

_FORCED LOVE_

_**I own nothing but the story.**_

CHAPTER 1

_All living things have the same basic class in life we all are born, live then die... But humans unlike the rest have a cursed blessing this is our ability to want to exist._

"Why am I here?" I say low to myself looking up at the starless sky and the moon dim glow already knowing the answer as he opens the door "welcome back Fullmetal." The bastard smirks as I walk in knowing I am his.

_3 months earlier_

"damn I hate this place" I sigh to myself as I stand at his door not wanting to opening it but does so anyway, it is my job. The bastard lifts his head slightly as he leans back in his chair his smirk already pasted on his face "welcome back Fullmetal I trust that your report is in order?" he said more as a question then a statement as always trying to piss me off. I walk to the desk slamming the report down in front of him "yeah, yeah could you cut off that smug ass act for a second colonel sarcastic!" he just smirks more his eyes slightly more serious "fine Fullmetal if you want me serious then tell me why is that this report is barely legible?" I just looked away blushing slightly not wanted to tell him. He picks it up in looks at it "let me guess you forgot to write your report in wrote it on the way here like a child that forgets he has homework." He looks up at me with a smirk "well you do fit the average size of an elementary student." I glare at him my fists in the air "what was that!" he smiles "I said that you look like a grade school student. You're undersized." He has smirk still on his face as I jump on the desk in anger only to fall on to his lap, and for a second I could swear he was blushing in he was cute, till his bustard face returned as he looked down at me with a smirk "well Fullmetal I can get you in some serious trouble for attacking its sexual harassment you know?" I glare at him blushing "who the hell would harass you! Any way you're a...ahh..." I was cut off by his knee bucking my crotch in it felt good I couldn't stop moaning. "Well well Edward your getting loud someone will hear..." he said smirking , I opened my eyes slightly "s-stop you damn pervert" I say low moving back only to be pulled closer to his crotch "you say that but your already hard Edward." I shivered as he said my name for some unknown reason then he bucked his crotch into mine making me moan even louder than before as he silenced me with a kiss, my mind had gone black wanting only for him to keep going as the vocal in my head told me to scream for more. As my heart screamed for him to stop. Then there was a knock at the door he stop in my mind returned and my heart returned to its normal beat as he whispered in my ear "come to my house at 8 to continue.." then the door opened it was Hawkeye she must of heard the moaning because she instantly looked at me I was now on the couch pencil in my mouth acting as normal as I could as mustang did his work. "Edward your still here?" she said looking at me for tell, tell signs of what happened but I keep looking up "this bastard didn't sign my report yet." She looks at mustang in his messy desk more messy then normal then she looks at him who was still looking at his work "good to see you working sir." She says with a small smile, he gives her a small smile then looks at me "Fullmetal I will sign it and take it to file clerk you can go." I just nod and look forward "good bye lieutenant." Say loudly with a fake smile as the door closed I looked up at the ceiling _**come to night at 8 to continue**__. _Isigh hitting the wall _what am I going to do? _

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

FORCED LOVE

I own nothing but the story.

CHAPTER 2

_Come tonight at 8 to continue._

"What the hell was I thinking?" I said low to myself as I looked at the picture of me and Hughes from back in the war.

"He probably hates me." I said low again more to the picture than myself hoping for some feedback from my friend only to get nothing just hoping. I looked over at the grandfather clock against the wall 7:50.

"Almost 8 wonder if he will coming." I smirk slightly as I pour myself some more brandy "probably just act like it never happen." He might even call the police. I thought to myself as I took a small sip of my drink.

Then there was a knock at the door I stopped for a moment shocked as I walked to the door to see my Edward. I looked at him pure shock in my heart, I was sure he wouldn't come does this mean he loves me too?

He looks up at me his face bright red, good sign his embarrassed.

"Are you going to let me in or what mustang!" he says in his usual loud way as I just put my arm out leading the way.

"I am surprised you come did it feel that good full metal?" I smirk as he blushes more

"I mean I barely even touched you and you come begging for more what a lustful boy you are." I continue now only to annoy him.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Edward said pushing pass me, "I only came to talk you old pervert!" sitting on my couch

"Really then what is so important that you would come to my home alone?" I move in closer till he is almost on my lap

Edward blushes looking away "Would you stop that!" he moves away blushing more only for me to get closer.

I smirk moving to get over him "just talk." I say coldly trying to keep my cool; he jumps as I kiss his cheek.

I smirk seeing him jump looking like a scared kitten "hurry up in speak." I say low teasing him as I my hand goes south rubbing my little kitten crotch.

Edward jumps grabbing my hand trying to stop me only making me smirk more this is going to be easy.

His face was bright red and his mouth was opening for the taking "s-stop please…" he says low looking up at me his eyes showing obviously lust behind his beautiful innocent eyes.

I smirks rubbing his cock faster "do you really want me to stop Edward?" he just nods what a little liar, I rub faster making him moan louder "n-nnh~" grabbing my shirt his not going to fight anymore.

"Come on tell me to stop Edward." I say low whispering into his ear biting it; he moans louder tears in his eyes yelling "Roy!

he came all over my shirt ruining it he will be punished I smirk down at him licking cum off my finger "good boy now time for my pleasure."

a/n review sorry if this is not as good I am not that good at being a mustang


	3. Chapter 3

FORCED LOVE

I own nothing but the story.

CHAPTER 3

"I came to mustang house at 8 as he asked without thinking, I knew it wasn't a good idea but I couldn't stop myself now he forced me into this I am such an idiot." I say low to myself sitting on mustang's bed like some new wife

Why am I doing this "damn it I should just leave…" I say looking in the bath room where mustang was preparing, my face turn dark red as I think of it but why I hate that bastard why does he make me feel like this am I going crazy?

Earlier

My mind final cleared up to see mustang looking up at me licking his finger "good boy now time for my pleasure." He said smirking down at me as he picked me up and dragged me into the bed room.

Now

"Why didn't I fight!? He doesn't even have his gloves on!" I yell to myself slamming my head on the bed angry "damn it!"

Without realizing it mustang walked in behind me chuckling lightly grabbing my attention towel around his waist as he blows in my ear "gah Bastard!" I jump up falling off the bed.

I look up slightly scared as he chuckles looking down at me "you are really adorable." He says low teasing me as I get up, damn it he pisses me off "smug bastard don't do that!"

Mustang just smirks at me with an odd shine in his eyes I never seen it before in for some reason it made an odd wave come over me and my face bright red; With that was pushed on to his bed with a forceful kiss that slowly made my awareness harder to find.

Normal pov (sorry)

Edward tried to fight back moans as his body on fire as his heart beats amazingly fast, he pants heavily blushing even heaver trying to fight it.

"You really want this don't you Edward?" mustang says low in a teasing tone fueled by lust.

"Shut up pervert..." he says low

"You're so rude." Roy says teasing

"What you shut it you bastard…"

Roy smirks pulling Edward closer around to his waist kissing his neck making him moan.

"S-stop mustang~"

Mustang smirks his hand traveling into Edward pants removing them revealing his semi tanned skin and auto mail leg.

Edward moans low his hands at his mouth trying to fight his moans, as Roy moves closer to Edward moving his hands so he can't hold back.

"Bad boy don't do that." Mustang says his voice low as he leans closer to the boy. He was answered by a moan. Edward felt like a fire was sparking inside him, slowly covering him with flames. Mustang slowly undressed Edward pinning him to the bed nipping on his ear.

His hand moving downward to Edward cock rubbing Edward hard cock, as he licks Edwards's nipples gently making him over flow with pleasure. "Oh so you like to have your nipples played with what a dirty boy."

Roy say low as his finger enter Edward's ass opening it up making his head fly back wanting more. "Aww you're sucking me in what already and I was hoping you would cry a bit first"

Roy smirks pulling his finger out "since you're so ready I wouldn't waste time" the man say low as he quickly enters the boy making him yell out in pure pain he wanted him to stop

"Damn it mustang take it out!" Roy just looked down at him so helpless and cute

"Sorry Edward I can't do that just bear with it I promise you will feel goes before it's over. He sits still for a second in till Edward moaned out in ecstasy grabbing the man. Edward moans as Roy thrust into the boy hard and deep.

Edward couldn't stop his self-moaning and crying in ecstasy covering his mouth but Roy smirks grabbing his hands making him moan louder "D-damn it~."

Roy moans low panting burying himself deeper into the boy making his body cry for more clinging to the older man as if his life depended on it no longer fighting his moans

Roy smirks moving faster into the boy imprinting himself into the boy's tightness well playing with his cock his pleasure now matching Edward's cries. Soon after Edward passed out going to sleep.

a/n: sorry if it's not that good it was my first ever lemon and yaoi lemon no less ^/^ oh yeah and super huge thanks to Freya the mistwolf, UP2L8(who helped a lot), shadowfire raven phoenix (who also helped), and clio1111! You guys are awesome and thanks for reviewing


End file.
